coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Foreman
| duration = 2018, 2019 to present | played by = Peter Ash }} Apollo "Paul" Foreman is the son of Bernie Winter and twin brother of Gemma Winter. Having served a prison sentence, during which he befriended David Platt, Paul turned up on Coronation Street to seek out his estranged sister Gemma. However, Gemma was left unnerved by his arrival - as he had been sent to prison after taking the blame for her manslaughter of an elderly woman she had burgled and she feared that he would expose her secret to Rita Tanner. Although, Paul and Gemma eventually made up and he supported her after she discovered that she was pregnant with Chesney Brown's quads. During his time on the street, Paul began dating vicar Billy Mayhew - but the pair eventually separated. When Paul's mother turned up on the street, and later regained contact with her ex-boyfriend Kel Hinchley - who had sexually groomed Paul as a child - Billy made it his mission to help Paul see that he had been too young to consent and was abused by Kel. Biography 1991-2019: Childhood and sexual grooming : Paul was sexually groomed by his mother's boyfriend Kel Hinchley.]] Born in around 1990 to Bernie Winter, Paul was the twin brother of Gemma Winter and was raised alongside her on the Ecclestone Estate until he was 14 - when he left the family home after being sexually groomed by his mother's boyfriend Kel Hinchley. Despite his departure, Paul kept in contact with Gemma and he was the person that she turned to when she accidentally caused the death of an elderly woman she had burgled. Paul took the blame and was sent to prison for a lengthy period, but was left disgusted to learn that Gemma had wasted the second chance he had given her by falling in with dodgy individuals such as; Callum Logan and Cormac Hibbs. 2018-2019: : Paul was threatened by his new cellmate David Platt.]] Paul was introduced to his new cellmate David Platt in May 2018 - who was serving a custodial sentence for missing court after viciously beating up Gary Windass. David had protested that he didn't want to share (as he had been raped by a man, Josh Tucker, and feared sharing the confined space) and warned Paul to stay away from him. Later, David lashed out and pinned Paul to a wall - after he gently tried to wake him up. David eventually apologised to Paul and admitted that he could do with a mate inside, but Paul informed him that there were no 'mates' in prison and that he would have to learn to fend for himself. Having been released in January 2019, Paul showed up on Coronation Street looking for his sister - whom he had learnt lived nearby due to his conversations with David in prison. Although it didn't take long for him to start causing trouble when Billy Mayhew accused him of attempting to steal Eileen Grimshaw's money in the cafe. Later that day he visited David, in order to ask for a job at his salon - but David's partner Shona Ramsey was relieved when David explained that there was no vacancies going at the salon as she had witnessed the scene he caused at the cafe and considered him to be bad news. : Paul is unmasked by Chesney Brown as sister Gemma's stalker.]] Despite having let him down, David decided to put Paul in touch with the local vicar Billy - which horrified Paul due to their earlier argument. Billy reluctantly agreed to help, and persuaded Carla Connor to take Paul on at Underworld. During this time, Paul began to stalk Gemma - vengeful that she had turned her back on him after he had taken the blame for her, and this resulted in him being tackled by Chesney Brown. Gemma was horrified to discover Paul had returned, fearing that he would expose her secret to her friend Rita Tanner and attempted to get Carla to sack him by destroying some of the factory's stock. Fortunately for him, Paul discovered Gemma before she could sabotage the material and was able to stop her. Later in the Rovers Return, Paul openly flirted with Billy - grateful for him having secured his job - and the pair arranged a date. However, when Billy discovered Paul with another man - whom he had met on a dating app - he realised that Paul was a philanderer and had no intentions of making a faithful commitment. 2019 to present In February 2019, Paul moved into 10a Coronation Street with Gemma and Rita Tanner. Other information *Paul was born ten minutes before Gemma. Background information * Peter Ash was awarded the 'Best Newcomer' award at the National Television Awards in 2020 for his portrayal of Paul. Appendices List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 debuts Category:Convicts Category:Current characters Category:Twins Category:Underworld packers Category:Residents of 10a Coronation Street Category:Residents of Ecclestone Estate Category:Winter family Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street